a snowed in cereal buyer
by mattapod
Summary: Kumiko got stuck in a car because she wanted to get cereal.


If someone had seen Kumiko, she'd look absolutely crazy running the snowstorm with only a cereal box to protect her head.

Yeah, that's about right.

"Fuck!" Kumiko swore loudly at nothing, desperately trying to find her car keys. Fortunately, luck was in her favor, for something in her bag had pressed the 'open' button for her, and the car unlocked with a tiny click.

The brunette leaped into the car, shutting the door as fast as she could, accidentally smashing the cereal box with her arm as she lay sideways across the driver's and the passenger's seat. Kumiko wiggled into the passenger's seat, shaking off a ton of snow while she was at it. She wasn't complaining. As long as she was out of that snowstorm, Kumiko was thankful enough, even if it meant ruining her car's interior.

Sighing, Kumiko sank into the seat, trying to calm her nerves down. She only wanted to get some cereal from the convenience store, but a snowstorm just had to arrive at the same time. Now, the brunette was stuck and locked in her car that wouldn't even start anymore, for it was way too cold outside for the engine to run.

Kumiko apathetically opened her cereal box to be met with a bag of crushed fried flour. Might as well eat it while waiting for the snowstorm to pass.

* * *

"Really? Are you serious?" Kumiko incredulously asked the snow, which had decided to trap the car's door and its tires. Now, even if the storm passed, she couldn't get out. "I'm going to die in here, aren't I?" The brunette asked, wanting to cry at her bad luck.

She looked out the window. No one seemed to be around either, and even if there was anyone, no one would even want to help her get out of this car. Who would willingly shovel a college student out of her car, and then continue to shovel out the car? Kumiko knew she was as good as dead. She'd probably have to spend the whole day in the car, and that was if it didn't snow later on.

A loud sigh left her mouth in the form of a white puff. Kumiko decided to try and switch the heater on after waiting for a few hours, silently praying to whichever god was available that her car would at least grant her this privilege. It started up, blasting warm air into her face. At least that was working.  
Desperately searching for something to do, Kumiko rummaged around her car for a Christmas CD she knew that she had stuffed somewhere in there. It was a gift from her friend Hazuki that she never bothered to take out of her car. In her own defense, Kumiko would've said Brett Eldredge's Christmas album provided immense help in situations like these.

Trumpets and saxophones blared from the sound box, filling Kumiko's car with the intro of "Glow." The music slowly melted her (sort of). Hazuki was right, it wasn't bad. In fact, Kumiko kind of liked Brett Eldredge's voice.

She glanced outside just as Brett Eldredge started singing about a field of snow, just happening to catch a girl clad in coats and a scarf walk by. Frantically, Kumiko started to pound on her window, catching the girl's attention. The girl's purple eyes blinked confusedly as she walked up closer and put her hands on the car window to see the inside.

Kumiko rolled the window down suddenly, making the girl tip into the car. "Whoops! Sorry." Kumiko apologized when the girl pulled away.

"You look stuck," was the first thing the girl said to Kumiko, then, "I like that song."

"I know, Brett Eldredge is pretty amazing. And as a response to your first statement, I am stuck. I've been waiting for someone to walk by so I could ask for help," Kumiko replied, a sheepish smile forming on her lips. The girl looked down at her feet, sputtering a tiny sympathetic laugh.

"I suppose I'll help you since you're stuck right in front of my driveway," the girl laughed a little more.

"Thank you, whatever your name is."

"Reina."

"Oh, nice."

The girl waited a moment before replying. "Aren't you going to tell me yours?"

"Huh?" Kumiko blurted confusedly. She was never the kind of person who would tell their name to someone after they told her theirs. It simply never struck her as something she needed to do. "Oh. My name's Kumiko."

Nodding, Reina started back towards her house conveniently placed next to Kumiko's car. "I'll go get the shovel," she yelled back to Kumiko once she reached the garage.

Now that the window was down, Kumiko shut off the heater and stuck her head outside. The car's tires were completely buried under the snow. Kumiko had parked on a slope, with the side of her car slanted towards the ground at a deeper angle. That Reina girl… She's going to have a shit ton of shoveling to do, and Kumiko felt extremely bad about that.

* * *

"Seriously, I cannot thank you enough. I kind of love you right now, even. You have no idea how long I was cooped up in that car," Kumiko said to Reina. The latter wiped her forehead, leaning a little bit on the shovel. She hadn't managed to get the car completely out but had shoveled enough for the door to open and Kumiko to bound out and hug her in thanks.

"I-I suppose. No problem," Reina replied, a little flustered at Kumiko's sudden contact. "You can stay with me today night and we can finish this up tomorrow. I think there's another snowstorm coming later."

"Oh lord. I don't want to be stuck in there anymore."

"I thought so."

"So, uh…" Kumiko shifted her feet, suddenly feeling really awkward, "I can really stay in your house?"

Reina frowned. "That's what I said, wasn't it?"

"Yeah!" The brunette quickly replied, a little too loudly, "Yeah. Thanks."

The black-haired girl laughed again, shaking her head a little. "Well then, close your door and follow me."

Kumiko did as she was told. Reina started off the moment the door was shut, leaving Kumiko to stare after the black-haired girl a little. She thought that the girl was kind of amazing and really beautiful. Really, really beautiful, at that.

If she could land a sleepover with a violet-eyed beauty by doing whatever she did, maybe she should go out and get cereal in snowstorms more often.

* * *

 **This actually happened to my sister. She didn't get to sleepover with a random person (I think she wouldn't have agreed anyway, cause she hates people she doesn't know) but someone did help her shovel out her car. I remember her coming home super late and being like, "I got my car stuck in snow, and don't laugh, Als." (that was directed at me lmao)**

 **Hayley is actually the greatest sister ever, and I'm kind of a jerk for laughing at her. shieeeet.  
**

 **:-)**


End file.
